The Red
by Ninja Puppet Master
Summary: A Little lemon between a OC and Lawrence.


Me: It had to come! I had to make it! *Flails arms* It had to be! Hehe sorry… losing my mind… Anyway one of the reasons I wanted to take a break from requests was to work on this. It's very opened started and ended and that's good incase I want to make more from it XP So he's not a sexy beast like Hugh Jackman… I don't care! XD

* * *

Name- Helen

Age- Unknown

Species- Vampire (Deal with it.)

Appearance- Blood Red hair kept down and icy blue eyes.

Description:

Helen lives on the outskirts of Blackmoor and does her best protecting the people to make up for her past sins but all that changed when she met him.

* * *

(This takes place after the first movie incase you didn't know and I know he dies but I just can't let him die so easily.)

The Blood red sunrise rose over the cursed land of Blackmoor, blood had been shed and death had once again found its way into this dark little town. You sighed lightly seeing your breath rise over the fogged landscape making you invisible to the townsfolk. You would have to move quickly before they found him, they would for sure curse upon him if they knew he was still here in there town. You walked around him as you closed your eyes. That wonderful smell…the smell of loss and despair, the beautiful shade of red that forever would haunt your visions. Those humans would never understand… they see it as death while you see it as life. Your pale fingers ran down his cheek as you smiled seeing that it hadn't all dried.

The sound of dogs finally caught your attention as you quickly lugged him over your shoulder and made your way into the dark outskirts of town. It was a lovely cloudy day to be out, and if it wasn't for that fact your dear pet would have been found for sure. No, he wasn't a pet, he was a masterpiece in your eyes… though you both had nothing left to live for it was only right for monsters to stick together through such grim times.

You opened your door laying him on the table as you quickly closed all your blinds to keep the light from outside in. You made your way back towards him as you examined him further for any wounds, luckily he wasn't out for to long but non the less the damage had been done. A bullet wound had found its way into his shoulder as you grabbed some things to clean the wound. Your hand reached for it when it was stopped by his warm hand.

"I got out…" he said as a statement but you knew he needed to hear it for the fact of hearing it.

"Yes… do not fret you didn't do as much as you think." you said taking out the bullet that had pierced his skin.

"What did I do…?" he asked softly as you averted your eyes slightly and replied, "Enough…but don't worry…you weren't the only one."

"Did you kill him…" he asked relaxing into your icy touch as you shook your head.

"Perhaps next time…" you said sighing as he grabbed your hand again.

"You are just allowing more people to die… is that what you want." he said sternly as your body shivered in delight.

His body was warm to the touch as you felt his blood circulate through him in such a rush it made you almost dizzy. He had no idea what his blood did to you… it was like a drug that you would never get away from. His blood was so different than anything you had ever tasted before… it was as if it knew just how to push your buttons and make you want to beg for more.

Alas though…he was clueless… though his animal instinct was crying out on the inside he seemed to know just how to restrain himself from such temptations. Lucky for you though you had no heart to let him know it would be beating so quickly. He let go of your hand slowly seeing that you weren't going to respond to his statement and you had no intention on it.

It took every ounce of your being to not indulge yourself in his blood as it dripped slowly down his chest in an almost mocking way. This was getting ridiculous… you were suppose to be the strong one not him, it was only right at least. You had been living your cursed life for far longer than he did…but at the same time, time didn't seem to pass like it used to when you were alive. You could feel his eyes on you as you had turned your head so you weren't taking in his intoxicating scent straight on.

"You think I'm a monster don't you?" he asked obviously not understanding what was making you feel the way you were.

You turned your head back to him as his dark warm eyes bore into your bright cold ones. How could you honestly look at him and say it's because you wanted to completely and utterly ravish him like he was the last breathing being on this dark lonely Earth. No, your pride wouldn't let you do that… you were much stronger than to give in to such meaningless emotions such as that. Still… it didn't help that his scent seemed to drive you to the brink of insanity almost enough to let your inner demon rip you open and swallow you whole.

"A monster has no place to judge another, believe me when I say you are much less of one than I." you said standing up and turned away from him.

You had to leave the room, it was getting all to overwhelming for your body to handle. You walked all the way to your room and closed the door as your nails dug into your wall feeling your demon stir with want. You never thought just a scent of his blood could drive you into such a fuss. Your vision was hazy with red as you could almost see the walls leaking with it. Your body was spinning down a drain as you felt yourself sink to the floor. What had driven you to feel this way, you had been doing so well with controlling yourself but now… it was like your body was giving up on stopping what would one day be the end of you.

You were helpless to your own self knowing you couldn't stop what you truly were even if you hid it so well. It was even foolish to even try in the first place… you would always be what you were and there was no one to blame but yourself. You grabbed the nearest object and hurled it against the wall as you heard something shatter and little pieces landed at your feet. _Why did I have to agree to become such a monster… is this really what I wanted? _You closed your eyes as a light sigh escaped your lips, there was nothing you could do to stop it now…besides if it wasn't for you the one thing that gave you any attachment to life in this world would be long gone. Though… that didn't stop the predicament you were in now.

That dark voice still pounded in the back of your mind demanding to be freed and it was oh so close to breaking through your once strong inner shell. This time unlike so many others though it wasn't because of a human… though on the outside he was very much so he was not. Your eyes opened as you could hear light footsteps approaching… you kept your head down even afraid to look him in the eyes knowing full well that little demonic voice would surely win.

"Helen…I heard something smash the wall…are you alright?" you heard him say in his soft velvet and yet so tempting voice.

You felt his body heat beside you it was so comforting to feel something besides coldness. You could hear his heart beat it was so calm and relaxing but at the same time it made you feel so nostalgic. You heard the sound of glass piercing flesh as your body seemed to lock into place afraid to even blink. You could see it again…red stretching over your sight and taking you away to your little dark place where being a monster wasn't so bad anymore. That bittersweet smell of everything you could ever want and more. It was then you felt it touch your hand soaking it in warmth that made you feel like you were alive again.

"Lawrence…" you began as you knew his eyes were now looking at your shaking form letting you continue, "If I were you I would leave."

"Why…what are you going to do?" he asked as you looked up towards him with your eyes laced with want and power.

"Cause what I'm about to do to you will prove just how much more of a monster I am than you." you said not knowing how to put it any simpler.

You could feel it then... a heat build up in the room to the point of almost suffocation. Looks like his animal instinct finally decided to kick in and it couldn't have been at a more perfect yet worse time.

Suddenly you felt it, his soft yet firm lips press against your icy cold ones. Your body began drowning itself as you closed your eyes feeling your non existing breath quicken at just the taste of his lips on your own. You felt his firm hands reach around your body pulling you closer as you felt his quick heart beat quicken against your silent one.

In such a fluid motion you were both standing and making your way to your silk sheeted bed. You pushed him down on the bed as you climbed on top of him but you were both dominant creatures wanting the upper hand and in the end one of you would have to lose. To bad for you that his kind was more blessed with strength while you were equipped with stealth and quickness. Your mouth found it's way to his wound as your tongue flickered out tasting the sweet taste of him. Your body was shaking now and it took ever bit of sanity you had left not to suck him dry. You did however indulge yourself as much as you could until his power brought you underneath him.

You began tearing away at what little had on that wasn't ripped apart from his nightly transformation while he was quick at work ripping yours off. Even at the peak of his lust he was still able to keep a clear enough head to not let the full beast take affect or you would have found yourself naked whilst still sitting on the floor. It was then he stopped the movement as his panting breath eyed your pale and ghostly complection while you could see the flicker of the beast in eyes.

"Are you sure..." he said huskily wanting to truly know it was really you wanting to do this.

It was painfully obvious once you let him take you, you would become his and only his until the day he died. But then again... time was never something you thought about anymore. Your head nodded as you pulled him towards you so he didn't need any other invitation and entered you in one quick motion. It didn't hurt though... being around for as long as you have you did experience your fair share. This time however was different... it was two monsters finding out how much they truly desired the affection of another, even if it was out of pure want and not need.

His breath was hot against your skin as you decided you wanted the upper hand so you quickly flipped him over. His hands made quick work as they grasped your breasts tightly and dominantly letting you know his beast had claimed them now. The only sound your body could comprehend was the banging of wood to stone as well as the raspy grunts and pants from the man underneath you. Your vision was blurred with red as you bent down biting into his neck as your demon took hold of you no longer wanting to hold back anymore. He flipped you back over making your mouth leave his neck as blood dripped down onto your chest. He kissed your lips roughly as the blood smeared against the both of your lips.

Your body was nearing it's end and by his pants and thrusts so was his. Your legs wrapped tightly around his waist not wanting to ever let go from this warmth. A low growl escaped his lips as he released inside of you while you clawed his back releasing against him. His body fell on yours as his hot breath sent shivers over your whole body.

Once you both began getting your senses back he looked towards you as his once dominant and commanding eyes went back to there warm color. His forehead had sweat built up over it as he shivered against your cold body. Your demon being satisfied with it's fill slowly sunk back into the back of your hollow mind as you wiped the little blood that was still on his lips. He got up from his spot so he was to your side knowing you would be going to sleep shortly for the day.

"What's going to happen now?" he asked seeming to be saying it more to himself than you but you had heard it non the less.

For once in your life you didn't have a good solid answer to give, in all honestly there was no way of knowing. But that didn't matter now what mattered was what was happening right now.

You gave a small smile before closing your eyes and saying "We'll just have to wait and see..."

* * *

Me: Did ya like it? I sure enjoyed making it... even though it wasn't really much of a lemon I hope you liked it ^^


End file.
